


Finally

by jamontoastt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamontoastt/pseuds/jamontoastt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in love for ever, everyone knows it. Except each other. Matt's sure Karen doesn't like him that way, and the same with Karen. Till one day Matt can't stand it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Karen giggled at Matt’s joke, her cheeks rosy. Matt smiled and stared longingly into Karen’s beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. When her giggling subsided, a small smile still on her lips, Matt notice some of her hair had fallen into her face. He leaned across the couch and delicately pushed it back behind her ear. Matt’s hand slipped down her face as he gazed into her eyes. He couldn’t stand it any longer. Matt took hold of Karen and kissed her with more passion than he thought possible. He withdrew, blushing but unable to move his eyes from Karen’s beautiful face. She looked surprised but pleased. Karen smiled and dived on top of Matt, mashing her lips against his. She ran her hands over the perfect bone structure of his face the way she always dreamed of doing. She rustled her fingers through his hair, feeling him do the same to her. Karen wrapped her hands around Matt and guided him on top of her as she laid back. She felt her way down his back and pushed his shirt up, grazing her fingertips over his skin in a way that sent shivers down his spine. They paused to remove Matt’s shirt and help eye contact of a second before Karen tossed his shirt across the room. “Come here, you!” she giggled. Karen grabbed him and rolled off the couch onto the floor. With Karen now on top, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and threw it aside. She sat on his pelvis and placed his hands on her breasts.

Her hair fell over their faces as she continued snogging Matt, firmly rubbing her hips atop his crotch. Karen felt Matt’s boner harden and she moaned into his mouth. Matt stroked up and down her back and unhooked her polka dot bra with ease. He gently flipped her onto her back and moved away from Karen’s mouth. Matt kissed down her jaw and new to her chest, delicately gnawing at each hard nipple with his teeth, listening to Karen’s groans contentedly. He made his way down her stomach and stared into Karen’s eyes as he slipped her panty off. Karen felt his hot breath on her mons pubis as he passed over it to lick and tease her inner thighs. Karen felt Matt’s strong hands go under her bottom and hoist her up onto his shoulders. Matt gave her clitoris one lick and kissed it over and over, the gentle sucking of each kiss causing her to squirm. He dared a soft bite to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and wiggling his tongue against it. Karen squealed, squirming into Matt’s grip. He released her clit momentarily, fucking into her with his tongue quickly, from side to side and then in growing circles making Karen gyrate and moan, “Matt… Matt…” he let go of Karen’s legs, allowing her to hook them around his shoulders. Karen’s moans grew louder and louder with each erratic stroke of Matt’s tongue. He reached a hand up and caressed her nipple, using the other hand to support her back. Matt pushed his face into her soaking cunt even more forcefully. Karen grabbed his hair as her hips bucked forward with her climax. “Matt! Matt! Oh, god, Matt!” He moved his tongue on her clit in the shape of the letter K and groaned as he nuzzled into her curly red pubes. He slowed the movements, guiding her down from the intense orgasm. Matt laid her hips back on the ground and cuddled up next to her. Karen laid her head on his chest, still panting. “I love you.” Matt whispered into Karen’s hair and kissed the top of her head. She responded by climbing on top of him and snogging him, her leg rubbing a very convenient spot.

Karen straddled Matt and he placed his hands on Karen’s hips and guided their perfect rounded movement. He threw his head back, Karen’s name quietly escaping his lips. After a minute or two Karen got up and undid Matt’s pants. She stroked his stiff cock through his boxers with her palm and kissed up his flat stomach. She quickly got his pants and underwear off and was stroking him slowly. She licked up from the base of his cock and curved her tongue right under the head, making Matt’s hips buck. Karen sucked on the head and stared up into Matt’s adoring eyes while stroking him firmly. She tongued his slit before swallowing his whole big cock down her throat. “Ahhh Karennnn…” Matt bit his lip. Karen went up and down his dick gradually increasing speed while fondling his testicles. She batted her thick lashes at Matt when his cries got closer together and his squirming increased. Karen tongued around the head of his cock and flicked her tongue all over the very tip then swallowed him whole again. “Karen…” she swirled her tongue around his cock in her mouth, “Shit” Matt’s hips bucked violently as he yelled the girl who he’s been in love with for years’ name. Thick, salty liquid filled Karen’s mouth and she did her best to swallow it all, though some still came dribbling out. Matt brushed her hair away from her face and she got up and lay next to him on the rug. The two stared at the ceiling till the both fell asleep, holding hands, naked on the floor of Karen’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever hetero fanfic, so feedback is more than welcome!! :) This is only the second fanfic I've ever written!


End file.
